Tuning is widely known as a significant type of piano maintenance because it allows the piano to retain a proper pitch, e.g. A-440. A piano typically requires tuning in two common situations. First, newly manufactured pianos typically require extensive tuning during their first few years. During this period, the new strings typically stretch and the wooden components usually settle thereby lowering the pitch of the piano beyond a desired range. In view of these circumstances, piano manufacturers typically recommend that newly manufactured pianos be tuned three to four times during the first year alone.
In addition, seasonal changes are a second condition known for causing pianos to lose their desired pitch. More specifically, the disparity in humidity levels from one season to the next can have a significant effect on the soundboard. As is known in the art, the soundboard is a large piece of wood placed near the strings inside the piano. When the strings are struck by hammers and caused to vibrate, the soundboard resonates in accordance with the vibration of the strings. In this regard, the soundboard amplifies the vibration to a volume level that can be heard. As the humidity level rises, the soundboard typically swells thereby increasing its crowned shape and stretching the strings to a higher pitch. On the other hand, in dry conditions, the soundboard contracts thereby lowering tension in the strings and causing the pitch to drop. As a result, piano manufacturers typically recommend at least two tunings per year to correspond with the change of seasons.
One skilled in the art understands that tuning a piano typically requires increasing or decreasing the tension in the strings. This adjustment is typically accomplished by coiling the piano strings around the tuning pins at the desired tension level.
Unfortunately, this process can cause the strings to improperly engage the tuning pins thereby causing tuning instability. Specifically, the string may be coiled around the tuning pin across a substantial length of the tuning pin's longitudinal axis. Consequently, less friction may exist between the string and the tuning pin, which allows the string to slip on the tuning pin and decreases tension in the string, as well as the associated pitch. In this respect, the piano may require tuning earlier or more frequently than it should.
One proposed solution for tuning instability employs string lifters. Existing string lifters are used to pack the piano string into a tighter, more condensed coil around the tuning pin. With this proposed solution, the need for tuning is typically limited to the two common situations mentioned above.
One drawback of these string lifters is that their structure requires a user to manipulate the lifters around other components of the piano. In particular, the structure of existing lifters typically requires a user to manipulate the handle within a horizontal plane substantially close to the strings and the pin block. As a result, the user is ordinarily required to practice special care in avoiding these components for the purpose of merely operating the lifter, as well as preventing injury to his hand or damage to the strings or the pin block.
In addition, the handle is configured such that it is in a position that prevents the user from seeing the coil as he is operating the lifter. In this regard, the user typically cannot see how much he is adjusting the coil while he is operating the lifter. Instead, the user ordinarily relies upon feel to estimate the degree of his adjustments. Therefore, these structural limitations of existing lifters make tuning of pianos somewhat cumbersome.
Another drawback of these string lifters is that they comprise an integral rigid construction that can require the user to apply substantial force in order to move the piano string along the tuning pin. If the string becomes suddenly dislodged from its position, the user's arm and the string lifter may be accidentally thrusted in a manner that causes harm to the user or damage to the piano.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a piano string coil lifting and setting apparatus that allows a user to accurately and easily pack a string coiled around a tuning pin.